charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Freaky Phoebe
Freaky Phoebe is the 19th episode of the seventh season and the 153rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary After a spell is cast on Phoebe by the 'ugliest' demon in the Underworld, beauty-hungry sorceress Imara, their souls switch bodies and Phoebe ends up becoming trapped in a cage. Paige is in quandary when her first charge appears to be lost to the dark side. Then by accident The Charmed Ones vanquish Phoebe's soul. They realize that Imara was in Phoebe's body, so they vanquish Imara (but not Phoebe's body) and get back Phoebe's soul. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Seamus Dever as Mitchell Haines *Suzanne Krull as Imara *Eric Winzenried as Lantos *Alan Wilder as Dr. Randall *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman Co-Stars *Frank Novak as Daleek *Ralph Meyering Jr. as Benzor *Will Collyer as Lawrence *Antonio D. Charity as Minion Guard *Russell Edge as First Security Guard *Dean Cudworth as Cop *Scott Roth as Inspector Ryan Uncredited *Cassandra Crider as Glamoured Paige/Woman in Wreck Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Imara :''Considered to be little more than a hag by most :upper-level demons, Imara dreams of power and beauty denied to her in :the Underworld. She is master of spells and incantations, however, and her ambitions :make her dangerous and unpredictable. ''Daleek :A'n Infiltrator Demon who :operates above ground. This :Upper-Level Demon adheres :himself to positions of great power, :including all high rank posts of :government, security and justice. '''Spells ''Soul Swapping Spell Imara cast this spell to swap her soul with Phoebe's. To work, the spell required a potion containing a lock of hair of the person whose soul yours will be swapped with. :''Ekat ym luos. :Ekat a demrahc eno. :Edart meht won. ''Imara Vanquishing Spell After the sisters vanquished Imara's body as well as Phoebe's soul along with it accidently, they were able to call Phoebe's soul back into her own body, thus expelling Imara with the following spell. This rendered Imara's evil soul obliterated into oblivion like her body. It required another lock of Phoebe's hair (as Imara's soul was now in Phoebe's body). :''Lock of hair completes our goal :to help reclaim our sister's soul, :Banish this evil, spare no pain, :Bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up several Demons at P3. She later used it to blast Daleek, blow up Lantos and Imara's Fireball. *'Fireballs:' Used by a Demon to attack Piper. Daleek later created a Fireball to attack Piper and Imara (in Phoebe's body). Lantos later shimmered in with a Fireball and Imara used it to attack Paige and Piper. *'Telekinetic Orbing: '''Used by Paige to orb a bar stool against a Demon. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Imara's minions and Imara. *'Teleportation:' Used by the Lawrence to teleport. *'Super Strength:' Used by Imara to throw Lantos across her lair. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to glamour into a blonde woman. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Mitchell Haines to save Paige (glamoured into a blonde woman). He later used it to get close enough to Imara (in Phoebe's body) to cut a lock of Phoebe's hair and to return to the Manor. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the lobby of the state building. *'Light Darts:' Used by Benzor to kill Imara's minion. *'Intuition:' Instinctly used by Phoebe. When attacked from behind by a demon ,she was able to react quickly. Evils Imara Benzor Daleek 7x19-051-imara.jpg|Imara - A powerful but incredibly ugly sorceress. Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Charmed719 223.jpg|Daleek - An Infiltrator Demon going by the name of Councilman Wexler. Vanquished by Piper and Imara (disguised as Phoebe) 7x19-benzor.jpg|Benzor - Another Infiltrator Demon going by the name of Judge Thomas Hendricks. Killed by Imara Innocents Mitchell Haines A good male witch and Paige's first official charge, Mitchell had the power of super speed. His fiancée was killed by demons who were actually after him, this led to him feeling guilty and he stopped using his power. He helped to vanquish Imara by stealing another lock of hair while she was vanquishing Benzor after Paige taught him to embrace his powers. Episode Stills 7x19-imara2.jpg 7x19-piper-phoebe.jpg FreakyPhoebe02.jpg FreakyPhoebe03.jpg FreakyPhoebe05.jpg FreakyPhoebe06.jpg 719a.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Freaky Phoebe WB Trailer * The title is a reference to the movie ''"Freaky Friday", in which a mother and her daughter switch bodies for a day. The original title was "Freak Phoebe", but the WB Network made the producers change the title. * This is fourth and last episode with "Phoebe" in the title. * In this episode, Imara and Phoebe switch bodies. This is the second Charmed episode to include a storyline about body swapping, the first being season 4's Enter The Demon. * Mitchell is repeatedly referenced to as Paige's first charge, though he is just her first official charge handed by the Elders since she started working as a Whitelighter. Her biological father Sam was, in fact, her very first charge. Both Sam and Mitchell had given up on his magic due to a tragic event. * The speech Paige gave the future Whitelighter Melissa (Siren Song), who was actually Leo's charge, was almost exactly mirrored by one of her speeches to Mitchell. * Seamus Dever would work again with Alyssa Milano in season two of Castle and with Brian Krause in season three. * Paige mentions going back into the past to save her parents from dying. This is a obvious reference to A Paige From The Past where she did that. * Paige would encounter the name Mitchell again, as the last name of her future husband Henry. * This is the second time that a body swap has transferred powers along with the souls, the first time being Pardon My Past when Phoebe swapped bodies with her past life P. Russell. * During the second take of the scene when Piper, Leo and Imara (in Phoebe's body) discuss who could be behind the hair stealing, Imara says "we just ... know each other too well". At this point in the scene, Holly Marie Combs forgot her lines and began babbling, causing Alyssa Milano and Brian Krause, as well as herself to break out in laughter. Everything went smoothly in the third take. * During shootings, Suzanne Krull (Imara), would follow Alyssa Milano on set, mimicking her movements, intonations, etc. so that she could portray a good Phoebe (when she was trapped in Imara's body). * During an interview, Suzanne Krull said that she was a bit sad that her role on Charmed only lasted one episode; "I die", Suzanne sighs, "but I die in Charmed". * This episode features a soul swap. However, in Witchness Protection, the Seer Kyra stated that she wouldn't have a soul if made human. It's not clear whether demons have souls or not, with the exception of Cole since he was half-demon. Maybe the term "soul-swapping" was just a name for the spell which swapped life essences (Leo refers to Imara's soul as "essence" instead of soul). * When Piper freezes the guard, you can see her and Phoebe walking away on the monitor, but as they leave their picture is frozen on the screen. * Phoebe dies for a seventh time in this episode. * Is the second time that a Charmed Ones is replaced by a demon. The first being Piper in Coyote Piper, who was possessed by Terra. * The demon Lantos prefered to attack Paige rather than Phoebe because of her strong intuition. He was right as Phoebe vanquished his accomplice and almost vanquished him during his suprise attack. Glitches * when Phoebe is in the cage (in Imara's body) in some of the shots you can clearly see the seams of the prosthetic nose. Quotes : :Leo: Yeah, it helps calm the butterflies. :Paige: You've been a whitelighter for...60 years...and toast is what you got for me? :Paige: I'm not just anybody, okay? I am a Charmed One. I ran Magic School for a year, and I'm a Whitelighter. Hello, triple-threat. Where are you going to find somebody with that kind of experience? :Mitchell: Good. You can use it to help your next charge. :Mitchell: Don't thank me, thank (indicates Paige) my whitelighter. :Phoebe: He's cute. :Paige and Piper (together): She's back! International Titles *'French:' Le Corps du Délit (Body of Crime) *'Czech:' Výměna duší (Exchange of Souls) *'Slovak:' Uletená Phoebe'' (Freaky Phoebe)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La extraña Phoebe (Freaky Phoebe) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Phoebe la espantosa (Phoebe the Appalling) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7